What Should Be Or Shouldn't Be
by Writergirl2015
Summary: After saving Putzie from getting hit by a car, Danny goes into another world where he and the gang don't know each others. Danny doesn't exist, Kenickie is a burlger, Doody is a gang with bunch of bad guys, Sonny is a drug addict, Putzie is abused and bullied and Sandy is a stripper with a baby, but what about the Pink Ladies? Will Danny get the life he really wants?
1. Chapter 1

**This is mt first Grease story, please be nice. If not, then don't review. Thank you!**

The T-Birds were under the bleachers of Rydell High football field having a smoke and talking about the rumble with the Scorpions that night. "But what happened if they don't show up?" Doody asked.

"We'll celebrate and look for babes." Kenickie replied.

"Now that is why you are my favorite!" Sonny cheered happily.

Danny chuckles at them.

"You boys go and I'll be with Sandy." Danny tells them.

"And I'll be with Frenchy." Doody said.

"And I'll be with mine Jan." Putzie smiled. "This reminds me, I gotta go meet up with her, later fellas."

"Don't do anything that Kenickie would do." Danny teased.

Kenickie gave him the glare.

"Alright," Putzie laughed.

When Putzie was walking towards the school building, Danny looked over to see the Scorpions driving really fast towards Putzie.

"Putzie, look out!" Danny yelled running over and pushed Putzie out of the way and then he saw everything go blurry and blackness.

"DANNY!" Kenickie yelled as the guys and everybody ran over to Danny's body.

"No, not my brother!" Putzie yelled as Sonny comforted Putzie by putting a hand on his back.

"Come on Zuko, you gotta wake up man." Kenickie said.

"Danny!" Doody looks up see Sandy and the girls there.

"Don't look Sandy." Putzie said hugging a crying Sandy in his arms.

Kenickie looks up angry at the Scorpions. "You creeps are dead men!" Kenickie yelled angry.

"Well he needs to watch where he is going!" Leo yelled.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Kenickie screamed.

"I'm gonna go get Miss McGee and the nurse!" Doody said running to get Miss McGee and the nurse with Frenchy behind him.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Sonny asked with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Sonny-boy; Zuko is not leaving us…not ever." Kenickie tells him.

 **Give me a good feedback! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

In Danny's dreams, he opens his eyes and looked around to see that he was lying right where he got hit by the Scorpions. "Huh?" Danny asked himself as he stood up feeling no pain. "What the…."

He walks over to the school building and inside.

"Guys? Putzie? Sandy?" Danny asked. "Man,"

Then he walks over to the boys who were at their lockers.

"Hey uh have you seen the guys?" Danny asked.

"Why?" The kid asked as he laughed. "What are you some kind of loser?"

"Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to?" Danny asked. "I am asking where the heck my buddies are and now where are they?"

"We don't know who you or your friends are." The other kid says.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," The kid said. "Later dude."

They walked off and Danny turned around feeling scared and confused.

"What the heck is going on here?" Danny asked himself.

 **I know this is really short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Then Danny saw a blond innocent boy walking pass him.

"Putzie!" Danny yelled running over to him.

Putzie turned to Danny feeling scared.

"L-Leave me alone." Putzie begged.

Danny looked at him confused.

"Putzie, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Why are you calling me that? And who's Putzie?" Putzie asked.

Danny couldn't believe it, his youngest best friend and his baby T-Bird don't know who he is…his little brother.

"P-Putzie, it's me Danny. Danny Zuko." Danny told him. "I'm your best friend!"

"I don't have any friends." Putzie tells him. "I'm sorry Danny, but I'm not Putzie...I'm Roger."

Then Putzie ran off and Danny felt his knees went weak on him.

"Babyface," Danny whispers quietly.

"Oh no, Kenickie!" Danny yelled running off to find Kenickie.

But when Danny arrived at the gas station, his world turn upside down. His best friend Kenickie was holding a gun in his hand at the owner of the store.

"Kenickie, no!" Danny yelled.

"Who the heck are you?!" Kenickie asked.

"Danny, your best friend!" Danny tells him.

"No you're not!" Kenickie yelled back.

"Yes I am!" Danny yelled.

"Know what stranger, how about you just shut your dang mouth and let me shoot this freak huh?" Kenickie asked.

"Come on man, this aintin you." Danny says.

"Listen kid, I got a lot things in my mind and so would ya just leave me be and let me shoot freak?" Kenickie asked.

Just then the cop's car showed up.

"Shoot!" Kenickie yelled running out back.

"Kenickie!" Danny yelled.

Then he ran out back where Kenickie ran out, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"KENICKIE!" Danny yelled.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Oh my god, what is happening here?" Danny asked.

"Sonny!" He yelled running off.

When he stops to see Sonny going in the courthouse with two policemen behind him and he felt his knee drop.

"Sonny!" Danny yelled running over to them.

"Stay away from this man young boy." The police told Danny.

"What do you mean pal? That's Sonny, my best friend!" Danny yelled.

"I don't even know who you are!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny, not you too." Danny said with tears in his eyes. "It's me Danny Zuko!"

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't know who you are." Sonny said.

"Why are you going here?" Danny asked.

"I do drugs, why do you care?" Sonny asked.

Danny finally realized what was going on, if Danny wasn't alive or the guys didn't knew each other or weren't best friends, their lives would be total different…which was Danny worst nightmare. Then he watched the policemen walk Sonny inside the building. "This is not happening." Danny thought. He needed to get the life they had before.

 **What do you think!?**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was walking down to his hometown and saw Doody with a gang. "Doody!" Danny ran over to them. "Doody, please tell you're ok!" Danny begged.

"Who are you?" Doody asked. "And what did you just call me?"

"Not you too." Danny sighed.

"Let's go fellas." Doody said walking away with the gang.

Danny felt his heart sink and he looks up.

"Why me? Why him? Why them?" He asked. "Sandy!"

Then he ran downtown and when he looks up to see the billboard, his whole world went crashing down on him, it was a picture of his girl Sandy Olsson dressed as a stripper, his innocent girlfriend.

"No," Danny whispers and he saw Sandy getting harassed by couple of old drunken men. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Danny pushed the old drunken men off of Sandy and punched them.

"Now get outta here!" Danny yelled.

Then the men ran off.

"Thank you." Sandy said.

Danny turned to Sandy.

"You ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Gosh I hate those men." Sandy mutters.

"Don't worry, those creeps have no life." Danny tells her. "So uh...You're a stripper?"

"Yeah, you're not…gonna do anything to me right?" Sandy asked.

"No, don't worry." Danny said, he wanted to give her a kiss and hug, but he didn't want to scare her. "My name is Danny."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Danny, I'm Sandy." Sandy smiled.

"Uh would you like me to walk you home so you can be safe?" Danny asked trying not to scare Sandy.

"Sure, you seem like a nice boy." Sandy said.

"Thanks." Danny smiled as they started walking.

When they arrived to Sandy's apartment and walked inside.

"You have a nice home." Danny tells her.

"Thanks, I live alone." Sandy told her.

"Alone?" Danny asked.

"Should I trust you?" Sandy asked.

"Oh sorry, yes you can. Don't worry." Danny said. "So uh…why a stripper huh? I mean you look like a nice sweet girl."

"I did it to make money for me and my baby boy." Sandy told him.

"Wait, you have a baby?" Danny asked.

Then Danny felt like screaming, he wants his old life back…this was not his Sandy.

"Yeah," Sandy nodded. "His name is Alex."

Danny smiled a little, Alexander was his middle name.

"Cute name." Danny commented.

"Speaking of, I gotta pick him up from my mother's house." She says.

"Oh…" He said as they walked out.

"I'll uh…see you around." Sandy said walking off.

"Not my Sandra Dee." Danny says.

Then he walked around a little bit, and saw Tom on the street.

"Tom!" Danny yelled running over to Tom.

"Who are you?" Tom asked looking up Danny.

"It's me, Danny Zuko." Danny tells him. "I'm a greaser…leader of the T-Bird."

"I'm sorry, don't a ring bell." Tom says.

Then Danny sat down next to him rubbing his face in frustration.

"But…maybe you can tell me a little about yourself." Tom offers.

"Ok! Well, first off my name is Danny Zuko and I go to this school call Rydell high that you also go to…and I'm the leader of the bad boy gang The T-Birds with my buddies name Kenickie Murdoch, Sonny LaTierri, Doody Del Fuego and Putzie Jacobs…" Then he felt tears well up in his eyes. "And my girlfriend is Sandy."

"Oh...well I'm sorry buddy, I go to school anymore…I dropped out…living in the street." Tom told him. "But I once stole guitar and taught myself how to play."

"Hey kid!" They looked over to see Doody walking over to them while Danny stood up facing Doody. "Ok, come on buddy. Let's rumble."

"Doody, you're nickname is Doody…Anthony." Danny says.

"Listen creep, I know who you are and ya better stop or else." Doody threatens.

"I'm telling you the truth man!" Danny said. "You're my best friend, we known each other since diapers days, along with the guys Kenickie, Sonny and Putzie!"

Then Doody looks down.

"Should I believe ya?" Doody asked.

"Yes! Please…" Danny begged.

Then Doody lets out a sigh.

"Fine." Doody gave in.

"Yes, come on." Danny said as he helped Tom up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down Jack." Doody said. "Where do you think you're taking us?"

"He seems like a nice guy." Tom said.

"Shut up!" Doody yelled.

"Hey," Danny scolded at him. "Now let's go.

Then the boys walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a long version of this chapter! :)**

A little while, the boys got Kenickie, Sonny, Putzie, Sandy and Frenchy together at an abandon house. "Ok, now that I got all of ya here. There is something I have to explain." Danny told them.

Kenickie looks away annoyed and back Danny.

"This…our lives in this world…it aintin us." Danny told them.

"What do ya mean it aintin us?" Sonny asked.

"You're not a drug addict Sonny, Kenickie is not a robber, Putzie…you are loved and care about everyone, you were basically everyone's favorite, Tom you were a jock at Rydell high and Doody you never ever in a million years rolled with the big guys, you was never heartless, you were sweet and loveable…and Sandy…you were never a stripper, you were sweet, innocent, smart…and really pretty." Danny explained. "And Frenchy was a great friend; I helped Doody to ask her out."

The gang looked at each other.

"Where's the girls? Rizzo, Marty and Jan." Danny asked.

Then they looked at each other and back at Danny.

"What is it guys? Tell me!" Danny begged to know.

"Rizzo…she's in jail for helping her boyfriend terrorized teenage kids in middle school, Marty…she is…she was abused by her…b-boyfriend...and um…passed away…and Jan…she is an outcast…overweight." Sandy told her.

"What about Patty and Eugene?" Danny asked.

"Oh that girl, Patty…she's pregnant." Tom told him.

"Patty? Our nice but perky Patty?" Danny asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"And what happened to Eugene?" Danny asked.

"Oh you mean that greaser, yeah I'm gonna rumble him this Friday." Doody said. "Everyone wanna come and watch?"

"I do." Kenickie said.

"Wait, are you making this up?" Sonny asked.

"No I'm not! You guys gotta believe me!" Danny snapped. "This is not real life!"

"Well kid, we don't." Kenickie says. "Now let me go rob another store huh?"

"No, you are not gonna rob someone's store Kenneth!" Danny yelled. "Just because your father walked out when you were 3!"

Then Kenickie pushed Danny against the wall hard.

"How did you know about my old man?" Kenickie asked clutching onto his leather jacket.

"Because I'm your best friend, the same thing happened to Sonny when he was 6 years old." Danny added.

"I'm gonna leave," Kenickie said roughly letting go of Danny and left with Sonny behind him.

"I think I should go, I need to be with my son right now." Sandy told him. "Bye."

Then Sandy left.

"Well I'm off." Tom said running off.

"Great." Danny mutters.

Then Putzie stood up and slowly walks over to Danny, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you." Putzie told him.

Danny looks down at Putzie.

"You do?" Danny asked.

Putzie nods his head.

"Yeah, no person would get everyone together and…yeah." Putzie says. "Right Anthony." Putzie looked over at Doody who stood up.

"So…this dude Doody…what's he like in person?" Doody asked him.

"He's a great guy, he's cool, smart, sweet and loveable." Danny told him. "He nor Putzie doesn't have a mean bone in their bodies."

"What about the guys? Kenickie and Sonny? Putzie asked.

"Them too, Kenickie is the one who calls you, Putzie, Babyface." Danny told him. "And you call him Kenny whenever you are upset, scared or sad."

"Oh, what does Babyface mean anyway?" Putzie asked.

"Well…it means that you have a face of a baby, cause you look so small and innocent." Danny told him.

"He aintin wrong." Doody said grabbing Putzie's chine.

"Ow, that hurts." Putzie said rubbing his chine.

"And Eugene, he's not a greaser." Danny says.

"Then what is he?" Doody asked.

"He's a nerd." Danny told him. "He's nice and really smart."

"Huh…what about the other girls?" Doody asked.

"Well I know Rizzo would never ever in her life would hurt kids, and Marty…she was still alive and so sweet and awesome…and Jan, yes she ate a lot but she was really, really sweet and beautiful." Danny said as tears well up in his eyes.

"Ok Danny, maybe you are right." Doody says.

"Maybe? Maybe! Guys, it's true! Putzie, tell him!" Danny yelled.

"Ok, maybe we can go get everyone back." Putzie told him. "Come on Doody, let's go."

"Fine, but if I miss my rumble tonight…" Doody says.

Then Putzie turned around and gave Doody the look.

"Ok, rumble aintin important." Doody said. "Danny's our best friend and he is very important to us."

Then Danny smiled and walked over to them, putting his arms around them.

"Thanks fellas that really mean a lot." Danny said.

"Ay no problem, like you said…Doody doesn't have bad bone, neither should this Doody." Doody told him.

Then Danny smiled and the boys ran off to find the others.

"So how it like to be living in the other world?" Danny heard a voice behind him, and then he turned around.

"Who are ya?" He asked a man in a white suit.

"I'm you're guardian angel, Marvin." The guy told him.

Then Danny pushed Marvin up against the closed the door.

"Who are ya and what are you doing to me huh?" Danny asked him.

"I'm just showing you what your lives would be like if you weren't alive." Marvin tells him.

"Alive? Do ya have something against me buddy?" Danny asked angry.

"Ok, no I don't and I am a huge fan of your by the way." Marvin tells him.

"Well then get me back to real world would ya!" Danny yelled. "This world is MESS UP!"

"See if you weren't here, everybody would be so different." Marvin told him as Danny sat down on the chair. "Kenickie would be a robber,"

"He would never steal anything!" Danny yelled.

"Sonny is a drug addict." Marvin added.

"I know Sonny and he would never go too far bucko!" Danny yelled getting annoyed.

"Would you let me explained?" Marvin asked him.

Danny lets out a sigh.

"Doody is a greaser, but he's not like your Doody…he's mean…he's really cool…" Marvin told him. "And Putzie…he's abused at home and bullied at school."

Danny looks up at him.

"My Putzie?" Danny asked.

Marvin nods his head yes.

Then Danny stood up.

"Give me a sec please." Danny said as he punched the glass hard. "I'm good now."

"And your innocent Sandy is…a stripper trying to make some money for her and her baby." Marvin says. "Eugene is also a greaser, Patty is not a cheerleader but she's pregnant girl who sleeps around a lot…and Tom is homeless."

Then Danny closed his eyes.

"I don't believe this." Danny says. "Hey, do you think you can take me to Rizzo, Jan, Marty and Frenchy?"

"Of course Daniel." Marvin smiled.

"Thanks, but only my mother calls me "Daniel"." Danny told him.

Then Marvin zapped them at the police department.

"There's Rizzo." Danny saw Rizzo in the room.

"Rizzo, no." Danny whispers.

"Yep, she and her boyfriend would go to Middle school and beat the kids up." Marvin told him.

"I can take you too Frenchy." Marvin said as she zapped them to a diner….which was Frosty Palace.

"She's so poor that she took a full time as a waitress to make money." Marvin told him.

Danny felt his heart broken how a mess Frenchy looked.

"This is not good." Danny said.

"You think that's bad, you should see Jan." Marvin said looking at Danny.

"Let's go see her please." Danny said as they zapped to Jan's apartment.

"Jan!?" Danny asked.

"Who are you?" The overweight Jan asked.

"It's me. Danny, Putzie's best friend." Danny said. "Please you gotta believe me!"

"I'm gonna call a cop…hoodlum." Jan said walking in the living room.

Then Danny turns to Marvin.

"You, are gonna get me back to my real world again buddy." Danny said pointing at the angel.

"Daniel, don't you see." Marvin says.

"Ok what did I tell you about calling me Daniel huh?" Danny asked getting annoyed.

"Look I know you're annoyed, but I just wanna to show how would lives would be without you." Marvin tells him.

"But why me? What did I do?" Danny asked.

"Ok…tell me why did you guys choose to be the T-Birds?" Marvin asked him.

"I don't know, we just…wanna to be cool." Danny says, but confused.

"Look Daniel-Danny, who was the first one to chose to be cool…and not show emotions?" Marvin asked.

"K-Kenickie." Danny replied.

Then Marvin nods his head.

"And why?" Marvin asked again.

"Because his old man walked out on him when he saw really small, and so did Sonny's." Danny said.

"So…" Marvin started.

"If I wasn't alive…the guys would be totally different…and without me….they'd be a mess and…broken." Danny figured it out.

Then Marvin nods.

"So it's make all sense…but I know Kenickie and Sonny always trying to be cool…" Danny started. "But why couldn't they just come to me if they feel upset…epically on Father's day?"

"Because they were scared that they'll lose their rep." Marvin told him.

Then Danny lets out a sigh.

"Look man, sorry for blowing up like that earlier…but could you please bring back." Danny begged. "And so I can talk to Kenickie and Sonny."

Marvin smiled at Danny.

"Of course." Marvin says as he snapped his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter!**

Then finally Danny opens his eyes to see the guys staring down at him with worried looks in their eyes and he was in the nurse's office.

"Danny, you ok buddy?" Putzie asked.

"Fellas!" Danny yelled happily as he stood up and hugs his best friends. "Thank god you guys are alright."

"Zuko, you alright." Kenickie asked. "Are you still hurt?"

"No." Danny said letting go. "I'm just glad to see you fellas."

"So are we." Sonny smiled. "We were worried about ya, Sandy was scared to death."

"Sandy! Sandy!" Danny yelled running out of the office.

"I think he still banged up from the hit." Doody says.

"Yeah, come on." Kenickie said as they went out.

"Danny you ok?" Sandy asked as Danny put her.

"Yeah I'm great, I'm still happy that you're mine." Danny said kissing her head. "I love you Sandra Dee!"

"Oh I love you too Danny." Danny smiled.

"Danny you ok?" Frenchy asked.

"Oh girls, you alive and healthy." Danny said hugging them. "Marty, don't you ever forget the man who loves ya like crazy…that's Sonny."

"Oh thanks Danny." Marty says.

Then Danny saw Eugene walking down the hall.

"Hey Felsnick!" Danny yelled running over to Eugene and hugging him.

"Yeah he really has lost it." Putzie commented.

"Oh why hi Danny, why are you hugging me?" Eugene asked.

"Just glad you're still a nerd." Danny smiled patting his shoulder.

"Um…thanks, I think." Eugene said confused.

"Hey Tom," Danny said walking over to Tom. "Here's 20 bucks."

"20 bucks? Danny…thanks man." Tom said grabbing the 20 bucks from Danny. "But why are you giving me these?"

"Hey man, you deserve it." Danny said patting his back.

"Thanks." Tom smiled.

"Danny, you ok?" Danny turned to see Patty there.

"Patty, you're still here and innocent." Danny yelled kissing her.

The gang's mouth drops to the ground.

"Whoa Zuko!" Kenickie yelled.

"Dang man!" Sonny smirked.

Then Danny lets go.

"Oh my, I just kissed Danny Zuko." Patty smiled.

Then the 4 youngest T-Birds walked over to Danny.

"Danny…buddy, you ok?" Kenickie asked gently.

"How many fingers am I'm holding up?" Doody asked holding 2 fingers up.

"Guys, I'm fine." Danny smiled. "I just…love my life…with you guys, the girls and everyone else."

"Oh we love you too," Putzie said.

"Danny sweetie, what's going on?" Sandy asked him.

"Nothing Sandy, I just love you so much." Danny said hugging her and kissed her cheek. "All of ya."

"Ok, why is everyone not going their classes?" Ms. McGee said as everyone started walking to their classes.

"I'll see you after school." Sandy said kissing Danny's cheek and left.

"Sonny, aren't you supposed to be in—" Ms. McGee started, but Danny stopped her.

"Ms. McGee, please let Sonny off the hook." Danny said.

The guys looked at Danny in surprised.

"I mean he's just a kid." Danny said. "Besides, Sonny is a nicest person I can tell you that."

"He is?" Blanche asked.

Danny laughs.

"Yes, so please?" Danny begged.

Then Ms. McGee sighed.

"Ok, but only for this time." Ms. McGee said. "Now get to class boys."

"Yes Ms. McGee." The T-Birds all said at the same time.

Then Danny turned to the guys.

"Zuko, why did you do that?" Sonny asked. "Not that's a problem."

The guys chuckles at him.

"Because…I don't want you and Kenickie thinking that no one in the world doesn't care about you or why you guys act the way you do." Danny told them.

Kenickie and Sonny looked over at each other and back at Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Kenickie asked him.

"Both of ya old man walked out on ya when you guys were small." Danny said. "And if it weren't for me, Doody or Putzie…you would be in jail or…worse."

"We're not that bad." Sonny protested.

Danny chuckles at them.

"Guys, I want you to know that your fathers walking out on ya…it's not nor ever your faults." Danny told them.

"Thanks Zuko." Kenickie smiled.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed.

"Hey no probs fellas." Danny said. "Come on; let's get going before Ms. McGee catch us again."

Then they all laughed and walked down the hall.

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what'cha think!? :)**


End file.
